Darkness
by CassInMyAss
Summary: A brief drabble about how Castiel might have felt when the Leviathans overwhelmed him.


_"Dean!"_ his voice cried, but it fell upon mute ears. _"Dean, please!"_ Cass's voice was mute as his body - no, his vessel - moved of its' own accord. He stood there, feeling the muscles in his face painfully turn into a full-blown smile, felt his shoulders bunch and shrug. Saw the look on Bobby's face as his body threw him a good ten feet and he crashed down.

_"No No No! Dean!" _Cass struggled, fought bitterly, but the inky black shackles bound him firmly. He continued to struggle until a faceless being ran it's oozing hand down his cheek. Startled, he quit struggling and looked up. Nothingness showed before him, _"What are you doing?" _Cass shouted, feeling very, very angry. But the oh-so-sweet power he had absorbed was gone now, and that left him feeling utterly drained.

**Oh, do stop struggling will you?** A lazy voice asked him, Castiel sensed that it was this voice belonged to the hand that had caressed him not too long before. **It's really a bother, and you're pathetically weak anyway. So, fallen angel, stop.** The voice whispered into the silence again.

_"Who are you."_ Cass asked, his muscles quivering from the cuffs. It wasn't a question, he had learned from Dean - oh God, _Dean_ - that in general, evil things _wanted_ to tell you what their end game was. But this creature merely chuckled, **My, my. Are we not familiar with the works of Dante? The beings that roam Purgatory, bound to forever await judgement. That is I. Those are my children. This is my army. Levianthins.** Cass repressed a shudder.

_"Leave them out of this. Please."_ Cass's voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears. The Leviathan just laughed as if this was some big cosmic joke. **Leave them alone! Haha, my brothers, listen to what he asks of us. Leave them alone!** The ugly sound of laughter wafted up and assaulted the angel's ears, Castiel winced. This was all his fault, and Dean was going to pay for his mistake. _"Please."_

That got the creature's attention. Cass could feel it whip around, **Perhaps I let them live. They are meaningless to me as of now. I have far… grander plans.** Cass tried not to let out a long, relieved sigh. Instead his face bunched and contorted in pain. His body felt as though it were on fire in a hundred different places. He let out a scream of agony before trying to tuck into a ball. Escaping the pain was all that was on his mind.

Well, it was, until he heard the Leviathan scream out in agony as well. Cass's vision through his eyes was foggy at best. Black ooze dripped into his face but he didn't feel it. Cass forced an abused grin on his face, _"Looks like you're not so powerful. You're destroying this vessel."_

The blackness rounded on him, **Silence angel! **But then the creature faded into silence and Cass could only watch and feel as his fully clothed body submerged itself. Castiel closed his eyes. _Father in heaven. Help me, help my friends and this world. Please. Come back._ He sent the prayer up, knowing that it would fall upon a set of missing ears. Cass jerked his head up as the water reached his chin, he felt so light in the water; buoyant. Suddenly a hundred agonies ripped through him.

He let out another scream, but noticed that the inky blackness had thinned. **This. Is. In. My. Way.** The Leviathan cursed, Cass felt his arms working under the water and then his trench coat floated off. _Find it Dean._ Cass thought, missing his closest and only friend. What had he done to them? _Played God. What am I, Lucifer?_ He thought to himself.

**Ah, alone at last. I have big plans for us, angel.** The Leviathan appeared before Castiel, now wearing the vessel's body. Cass studied that lowered brow and the face that never seemed to smile - but the eyes were the creepiest. They were alight with a psychotic gleam. Castiel looked away.

_"Us? There is no us. I'll find a way to get out of here and defeat you."_ Cass swore.

**Ha! You, defeat me! Ha! Quit making me laugh angel.**

Castiel gritted his teeth, _"My name is not 'angel'. It's Castiel. And you'd better pray that it's me who destroys you," _That shut up the darkness, _"Because if I can't, there isn't a realm my friend will not rip apart to destroy you. Heaven, Earth, Purgatory or Hell. He will find out how to defeat you, mark my words."_

That got the Leviathan's attention, though it still looked bored. **Oh? And who is this great being I should fear so? God?** Castiel shook his head, **Then who? **The Leviathan pressed.

_"Dean Winchester."_


End file.
